fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Malaonkuko-Ibon
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Malaonkuko-Ibon is a unique Bird Wyvern created by BannedLagiacrus. Physiology These Bird Wyverns are covered in red-black colored downy feathers along their neck, back, and tail. On their arms, they have display feathers used to scare away threats and they have a mohawk on their head similar to some birds. The creatures most notable feature is their long claws that are used as both weapons and tools found on the creature's hands but also on their feet, not as long though. On its tail, a hidden fin of feathers can be seen on its tail but they aren't used for swimming. Its eyes are colored red, but glow orange in Rage Mode and its feathers change from black to gray in Rage Mode. Habitat Malaonkuko-Ibons are only found in swampy and forest areas such as the Primal Forest, Flooded Forest, and the Poisonous Marshlands. They mainly live in this area due to the heavy supply of plants and fruits to feed on. Attacks and Moves Roar: It puts its head inbetween its hands before roaring into the air. This monster's roar requires High Grade Earplugs and its roar even rivals Deviljho's. Claw Swipe: Malaonkuko-Ibon raises one of its hands up before swiping forward at the hunter. When enraged, it claw swipe causes Wind Press. Butt Slam: The monster inflates its belly before jumping into the air and trying to land on the hunter with its butt. If it lands in a puddle, the water in the puddle will splash around it and cause Waterblight. Bite: It will bite forward infront of it while also extending out its neck, to increase the range of the bite. Water Spray: It holds its stomach with both hands before shooting a burst of water at the hunters from its mouth. Double Claw Swipe: It raises both of its hands up before slashing forward two times with them. Rage Mode: Malaonkuko-Ibon spreads its hands revealing its display feathers before roaring much louder than before. Its roar now requires Super High Grade Earplugs. Muddy Tail Swipe: It will spread the feathers on its tail to form a fin before using it to swing multiple mud balls at hunters. Sweeping Water Spray: It will do the same thing as it does with the normal water spray but it will constantly drool. Right when it sprays the water at hunters, it will get on all fours and shoot the water from its mouth in similar style to Fatalis. Water Beam: Shoots a beam of water at hunters while standing up much like Fatalis targeting a hunter. Triple Claw Swipe: Raises hands while doing "jazz hands" before swiping forward wit its powerful claws three times. Muddy Rain: Slashs ground two times while sending mud around it before jumping in the air and butt slamming into the hole. This causes multiple mud balls to land in the area randomly. Triple Claw Swipe-Butt Slam Combo: Malaonkuko-Ibon swipes forward three times with its claws while inflated before jumping in the and landing on its butt. Super Butt Slam: It inflates itself before roaring loudly in the air and landing on a random. This attack is longer do to the monster jumping in the air much farther than usual. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -30 *Water +20 *Ice -50 *Thunder +5 *Dragon +5 Skills: Negate Bind, Windproof (Lo), and Element Atk Down. Gunner Set *Fire -25 *Water +25 *Ice -45 *Thunder +10 *Dragon +10 Skills: Negate Bind, Windproof (Lo), and Element Atk Down. Notes *The idea of this monster comes from Dinosaur Hunting's Therizinosaurus. *When low on stamina, it will constantly get its claws stuck in the ground and it won't be able to breath water at hunters. It either feeds from the trees or goes to sleep to restore its stamina. *Despite being a Bird Wyvern, some research suggest that it's actually a Brute Wyvern. *It was originally going to be able to swim, but the idea was scrapped later on. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus